


Louboutins

by Brawness



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mino is lowkey sugardaddy, Romance, Stop shaming my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: “So… how the heck did you manage to find my shoe size in these?” Seungyoon’s jaw dropped at the expensive looking black box that came with a ribbon and a certification of authenticity.Mino shrugged. It was definitely tricky. The shipping cost alone was almost astronomical. But hey. He can afford it.EDIT: Chapter 2 added
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Everything about Seungyoon’s body was graceful. From the top of his head, the lines of his neck and shoulders, down to the tips of his pink toes. 

He couldn’t count how many times he drew or painted Seungyoon, either from memory or a moment. He especially liked painting him because he loved rendering him in full color. The complicated mixes of beige, peach and pink. Some blue to show his delicate veins or purple to shade the darkness under his eyes. 

Sometimes his fascination for Seungyoon focused on certain body parts. His hands, his shoulder, his jaw. 

This time it was his feet. 

*

“So… how the heck did you manage to find my shoe size in these?” Seungyoon’s jaw dropped at the expensive looking black box that came with a ribbon and a certification of authenticity. 

Mino shrugged. It was definitely tricky. The shipping cost alone was almost astronomical. But hey. He can afford it. 

Sure he could have gotten them in Korea, but it was a bit hard to explain how his girlfriend had feet sized eleven and a half. Chances are, his poor manager will have to think that it was Mino himself who will wear them, since he and Seungyoon wore the same size shoes. He would rather keep this between him and Seungyoon. 

So it’s a no go. He would pay for the shipping. Which cost roughly about as much as their winter electricity bill. 

“Try them on?” 

Seungyoon chewed his lips. 

*

He didn’t know what to expect when Mino burst into his room, holding a black box to his chest, looking like a fugitive on the run. 

He certainly did not expect the pristine red soled perfection that were the women’s shoes in the box. 

“These are for me?” 

Mino nodded shyly, a blush staining his sharp cheekbones. 

“Why all of a sudden?” He carefully took one shoe out of the box, admiring the clean lines, the expensive patent leather, the dangerously high heels and of course, the famed red soles. 

These were the ferraris of the shoe industry. 

“We were outside, I saw a lady wearing them.”

Seungyoon stiffened. If she caught Mino’s attention, then she was probably very pretty— 

“And all I could think about was how good you’d look in them.” 

Oh. 

Okay. 

He was suddenly warm and overcome with shyness. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to!” Mino hurriedly explained. “I can always just return them.” 

“I’ll try them on.” Seungyoon said. “If you could just… turn your back…” 

He didn’t know why he was embarrassed to put them on in front of Mino when he was going to show them anyway. “Actually… it’s okay. You can look.” He swung his legs off the bed to the floor and started to take off his socks. 

“Let me do it.” 

Mino was on his knees, taking Seungyoon’s ankle gently. 

*

He really was rather delicate, Mino surmised as he wrapped his hand around Seungyoon’s ankle, his fingers easily spanning the circumference of his bones. 

He peeled the white socks off revealing white feet that were blushing in places. Seungyoon had very nice legs. Smooth and not overly muscled. Almost like a girl’s. He didn’t grow much leg hair, and what was there was very fine and barely visible. 

He stroked the arch of one foot, marveling at the high curve of it. Seungyoon once mentioned his high arches gave him foot pain sometimes, so he needed supportive soles in his shoes especially during events. A trait that was also shared by Jinwoo, Seunghoon once mentioned. 

Mino and Seunghoon were both flat footed so they can’t relate. 

But that high arch was something Mino observed and liked. It gave an almost gazelle like quality especially when Seungyoon walked in his bare feet. 

He took the shoe from Seungyoon’s grasp and slowly fitted it on him. 

It was perfect. 

The blushing nude color went so well with Seungyoon’s skin. The high heel moulded Seungyoon’s foot to a point that showed off his high arches. Mino put on the other one and set Seungyoon’s feet down on the floor. 

He sat back. 

The lovely color of the shoes elongated Seungyoon’s legs, longer than they already were. 

“They are…” Seungyoon’s lashes were down, face flushed. “Lovely.” He reached down to touch where the shoe met the top of his foot. 

“I can’t even pronounce this brand.” He finally looked up, grinning crookedly at Mino. 

“Louboutin.” Mino whispered, kneeling up again, closer to Seungyoon. “Christian Louboutin.” 

He pressed his thumb lightly on Seungyoon’s jaw and urged Seungyoon to repeat after him.

“Loo… boo… tan…” Seungyoon repeated obediently. 

Hearing the french name flow smoothly from Seungyoon’s lips made Mino’s skin prickle. “Very good.” He gave him a small kiss at the corner of his mouth that Seungyoon tried to follow when Mino pulled away. 

“Stand up?” Mino offered his hand. Seungyoon took it and pulled himself up. 

The heels made him taller than Mino. The hem of his oversized white t-shirt fell to the tops of his thighs, just hiding his grey boxers. 

Seungyoon tried to walk in them and promptly toppled over. 

Mino caught him, breathless. He was so light and warm. Smelled so nice. 

“I need to practice.” Seungyoon giggled, his hands on Mino’s shoulders. 

*

The heels hurt. They were not comfortable. At all. Not by any stretch. 

Apparently Louboutins were notorious for being uncomfortable. They were shoes meant to be beautiful, not comfortable. That was what the shoemaker said. 

Granted, the price point was only practical for those who did not need to walk for a living, so one should not really expect to wear them like comfort shoes. 

“You don’t have to walk in them.” Mino said, after he tended to Seungyoon’s blisters when he tried to break in the shoes around the house. 

“Just… sit there and look pretty. Maybe send me pics once in a while.” Mino walked his fingers up from Seungyoon’s foot to his knee. 

Then a warm kiss was pressed to his shin. 

Seungyoon didn’t mind the blisters. 

At all. 

  
  



	2. [M] Pigalle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino’s late as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains sexual situations suitable for mature audiences. Anyone below the age of 18 should click out of this page now. 
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction based on real people. It was written for the sole purpose of entertainment and does not in any way reflect on the lives, opinions and personalities of the real individuals.
> 
> I request for the privacy of the individuals whom this story was based on. Please DO NOT send it to them or find ways for them to see it. This is all for fun and I do not wish for them to be burdened by something that I wrote.

He opted to walk barefoot to Mino's room rather than hobbling like a high fashion Bambi on ice with his heels on. 120mm height of pure sexy and literal danger to one’s health. 

Mino was set to arrive in half an hour and Seungyoon prepared himself for that. 

He nicked one of Mino's white silk shirts, knowing how much he loved it when Seungyoon wore his clothes. Frankly, Seungyoon loved it too. To be surrounded by Mino's scent and warmed by the silk cloth.

He already bathed. Applied lotion, the milk scented one that vaguely smelled like baby product. His own vanity made him apply a tinted lip balm to make his lips seem redder, fuller. Not too much. Not too obvious. Just right.

He checked himself out in the full length mirror in Mino's closet, wearing the silk shirt by itself, opening a few choice buttons so it gaped around his shoulders. 

When he was satisfied, he plopped himself on the bed, arranging his limbs in the most attractive manner to showcase his shoes. 

As uncomfortable as they were, they made his legs look like they went on forever and a half. It was worth every blister to see Mino's hungry face when he saw them on. Or the bulge pics he received in return for his shoe pics. 

He checked the time. Nine forty-five. Mino was supposed to arrive soon. He made himself comfortable, crossing and uncrossing his legs for optimum display. The lube between his cheeks warm and slippery, he felt himself there to make sure he was still relaxed and ready to go. 

He cleaned himself out as part of his ablutions. He was a bit hungry too, he hadn't eaten since lunchtime to prepare for it. Just juice and water. 

_ "I miss you."  _ Seungyoon texted.  _ "I'm waiting."  _

Mino didn't reply. Seungyoon played on his phone for a while, but his eyes got tired. He focused on the ceiling and thought of his schedule for the next week. 

Thinking of work automatically made him exhausted and before he knew it, his eyes closed and he slipped into dreamland. 

*

He was late. 

He didn't realize the time, he kept his phone on silent and didn't get Seungyoon's texts that were sent… two hours ago. 

Fuck. 

He hurried to his apartment, trying to call Seungyoon who didn't answer. Fuck. 

He seriously hoped his lover wasn't upset. 

Opening the door, he was greeted by darkness and silence. His cat twined around his feet, giving him a muted meow. 

But there was no sign of Seungyoon. Fuck. 

He shed his outer clothes, hanging his coat and chucking his bag to the side. He was already thinking of how to grovel his way back to Seungyoon's good graces as he started stripping to shower off the sweat he worked up from running the rest of the way to his apartment when the traffic stalled the taxi he was in. 

All thoughts fled his brain when his eyes was bombarded by the sight that was on his bed. 

Seungyoon was on his back, dead to the world, arms splayed out, legs folded together to the side, one foot hanging from the edge of the bed, gracefully hanging. 

With his high heeled shoes on. 

He stiffened at the sight of Seungyoon's delectable shoulders, Mino's own shirt barely hanging on to one while the other shoulder was completely exposed. He followed the silky line of his neck down to the middle of Seungyoon's chest where a button remained stubbornly secure. If he looked hard enough, he could see the dusky points of his nipples through silk shirt. He clenched his hands. 

Mino felt like a bastard for being late. Seungyoon was waiting for him all pretty like this and he forgot. 

Fuck. And now he had a boner.

Like a boner of historic proportions. Fuck he was a bastard.

He wasn't even sure if Seungyoon would still be game if Mino woke him up. But he was sure Seungyoon wouldn't appreciate him all sweaty and stinking from a day's work when he took all that time to prepare himself for Mino. 

So ignoring his painful erection, he dutifully went into the shower and washed his sins away. 

*

It took him five minutes to completely clean himself and brush his teeth. He wasn't a dirty person, but he wasn't obsessively clean like Seunghoon either. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair with a smaller one. When he wasn't dripping any more, he crouched down to his haunches, a familiar position he took whenever Seungyoon wore his heels because hot damn, the sight is enough for any man to fall to his knees. 

He picked up Seungyoon's limp hand and nosed at the inside of his wrist. "Yoon." He called. 

Seungyoon's lashes fluttered, lips parting a little. 

Mino held his breath as Seungyoon turned to him, face flushed and eyes warm. 

“Hey baby.” Mino stroked his smooth cheek. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

“I fell asleep.” Seungyoon leaned his face into Mino’s hand, nuzzling. “You smell nice.” 

Mino crept closer, pulling Seungyoon to him into a hug. “You smell nice too.” Trailing kisses from Seungyoon’s shoulder, Mino eventually found his lips, tender and sweet. Plump and ripe. 

“You taste like strawberries.” Mino groaned, going back for more. Seungyoon easily gave in, opening his mouth and letting Mino in, tongues greeting each other. 

He splayed his hand over Seunyoon’s ribs, under the shirt, feeling the silky skin under his fingers and palms, looking for the tiny hard point of his nipple and rubbing it softly with his thumb. 

Seungyoon arched gently, moaning. His nipples were very sensitive. A fact that delighted Mino to no end. 

He opened the shirt, one button after another like a birthday present, trailing licks and nips over the exposed skin, lingering on one nipple and then the other, eliciting helpless sounds from Seungyoon’s throat. 

Finally the shirt was open. Seungyoon was totally naked underneath, his lovely skin gleaming under the soft light of the bedside lamp, a slight sheen of sweat starting to form over his neck and chest from all of Mino’s ministrations. 

Mino stood over him, just to look and savor his lover, beautifully arranged on his bed, amidst a sea of silk and white linen sheets. His pale hair fluttered like a halo around his face, chest heaving from arousal. His cock lay hard and flushed on his abdomen. 

And his feet, delicately arched in the sky high heels Mino bought for him. Mino put his hand under one knee and stretched the long leg out until the shoe rested on his shoulder. He moved so he was kneeling between Seungyoon’s legs, opening him up slightly that he could see the hint of moisture between his ass cheeks. 

“Beautiful.” He murmured, resting his cheek against the top of Seungyoon’s foot, the patent leather cold against his skin. Pressing one more kiss to the curve of his ankle, Mino set his leg down. Bent over Seungyoon, hands braced on either side of his head, imprisoning him, plundering his mouth. Delicious. Sweet. 

*

His thighs were trembling with each thrust, taking everything Mino gave him. Seungyoon bit his own hand to stifle the noise that bubbled out of his throat every time the tip of Mino’s dick hit that spot inside him, his walls scraped raw by the sheer size of him. He was stretched full, he could feel Mino deep inside. 

They’ve been going at it for a while, Mino went absolutely wild when he realized Seungyoon already loosened himself, ready, willing and able to take his cock without further preparation. 

The first entry still had Seungyoon crying out in sheer relief after Mino spent a literal hour just playing with him, driving him crazy, to the brink of orgasm only to be brought back down time and again. All it took was three thrusts for Seungyoon to see stars, only coming to with Mino murmuring soft words, keeping his movements slow in consideration to his oversensitivity. 

“I’m okay. You can move now.” Seungyoon whispered after a while. 

And move he did. 

He didn’t think it was possible to come again after the last major one, but he found himself slowly climbing up again. Limbs weak and shaking, he raised his knee to his chest and gently dug his heel on to Mino’s breast bone. The stiletto delicately indented the skin and muscle there, the contrast between Seungyoon’s own pale leg, the blush colored shoe and Mino’s dark skin was breathtaking, he lost concentration for a second. 

Until Mino pushed his leg higher, tilting Seungyoon’s hip at just the perfect angle that had Mino’s dick jut at that sensitive bundle inside him. 

And everything went white. 

*

Mino held Seungyoon through the aftershocks of orgasm. He was steadily leaking out Mino’s cum as he lay shivering on top of Mino, small gasps still shaking his frame. 

It was amazing to watch Seungyoon’s eyes roll back into his head, incoherent sounds punching out of his lungs at Mino’s movements that had Mino jack rabbit into his own climax. When Mino came to his senses, Seungyoon was still a quivering mess, body quivering uncontrollably. 

Knowing Seungyoon’s tendency to be very sensitive after an intense fucking (one time he actually cried which alarmed Mino, but Seungyoon reassured him that he was okay after), he did his utmost best to gently move him into his arms until he calmed down. 

When his breaths were no longer erratic and his body settled down, he carefully gathered Seungyoon and carried him to the bathroom. It was quite a feat to try and fill the tub with Seungyoon in his arms, since he was unwilling to let him go to open the taps. But eventually the tub was filled with steaming water, scented with the fragrance oil Jinwoo gifted them. 

Who cares that it was a dead give away that they fucked, once Seunghoon and Jinwoo smelled them the next day? Chances are, Seungyoon won’t have the energy to leave the bed anyway. 

Mino lowered them both into the tub, the almost scalding water rising up to their necks. Seungyoon literally melted into him with a decadent moan. 

The sound refreshed in Mino everything they’ve done in the past few hours. 

Yeah, Seungyoon definitely won’t have the energy to leave the bed the next day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Me trying to write pr0n  
\- This is I’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The style that Mino bought for Yoon are the Louboutin “Pigalle” that retails at around 700USD. (Us poor people can’t relate)  
\- Just a random foot fetish moment that I needed to write. LOL  
-Please leave me comments, I’m needy.  
\- My [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)


End file.
